


Christmas With You

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, BaekXing, Christmas, Christmas AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: A Christmas miracle is always needed, Yixing just always thought he would never be the one needing one.





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This is just a small Christmas au I worked on, I hope you like it :)

It was finally December. Yixing always looked forward to December, but this year he looked forward to it even more. 

December was their month, since the beginning of their marriage ten years ago until now, they always had the best decorations and the best Christmas tree up. Their friends came over for dinner and they hosted their annual “Ugly Christmas Sweater” party with prizes to the top three ugliest sweaters. It was their month, the month Yixing asked Baekhyun out on their first date, the month Yixing proposed on the ice skating rink when they were 24, the month they got married when they were 25. It wasn’t on purpose, things just happened this way. 

It would only be one more week before Yixing was out on paid vacation and he could spend all his time with his beautiful husband. They were waiting on a very important call. A call that could change their lives. They always shared a dream of having a family, one or two kids. Kids that would run around and drive them crazy but nonetheless they would love them and take care of them. They were both nurturing people and even if their dream of having a family didn’t come true they knew they always had each other, but when December came and they would see families out together ice skating or parents buying gifts secretly, Yixing saw how Baekhyun looked at them. 

Seeing Baekhyun upset always broke Yixing’s heart, he vowed to always make him happy. He hoped that the call they were waiting for delivered great news, he needed to see Baekhyun’s bright smile. 

“I’m home, baby.” Yixing hung up his coat and put his briefcase on the entrance table, “Baek?” He called out for his husband again. He walked into the kitchen that was empty, and walked upstairs to their room. He heard sniffling from behind the door, “Baek? Are you okay?” He asked the figure that was laying in bed crying.   
“Oh you’re home early.” Baekhyun said quickly getting up but Yixing stopped him, “What’s wrong?” He caressed his tear stained cheeks, “They said no.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing and began to cry harder. Yixing held his husband close and let him cry. Once Baekhyun had calmed he kissed his forehead and made him lay down. He covered him with the blankets, “Don’t leave.” Baekhyun pulled on his shirt sleeve, “I’m going to get you some water, it’s okay.” He kissed his lips and walked out of the room. 

It was painful for him too, they have been rejected many times. They both had stable jobs and a big house. Yixing didn’t know why they kept saying no. He didn’t know why they weren’t good enough to adopt a child who needed a good home with loving parents, something they could easily provide.   
He looked at the bare tree in the corner of the living room, the ornaments that were still in their boxes. Baekhyun had wanted to wait to decorate the tree until they got the call, they were both confident that this time they were going to say yes. Yixing grabbed some water and headed back upstairs, he needed to be strong for Baekhyun, for each other.   
Baekhyun cried awhile longer and then fell asleep in his arms. He caressed his face and kissed his temple. He felt that this time their Christmas spirit had died. 

It had been a few days since the call, Baekhyun still didn’t want to get out of bed and Yixing had run out of things to try and make him feel better. He simply held him now, and Baekhyun wanted to bury himself in the crook of Yixing’s neck. The only time he felt warm now was when Yixing held him or kissed him. He ate only because he didn’t want to worry Yixing but in reality he just wanted to lay in bed and do nothing at all, with Yixing holding him close. 

It was the last day of work for the year, for Yixing. His paid vacation had begun and things at home were the same. The house felt cold and empty every time he walked in, no cheerful Baekhyun with Christmas music on while he baked, no Christmas lights or decorations. It was as if they were mourning, they had lost all hope. Yixing didn’t feel like going home yet so he walked around the ice rink. He saw all the happy families and thought about the happy family they could have had. He walked and walked until he lost track of time. He ended up at a church, the choir singers were singing Silent Night, he walked in and sat at one of the back benches. 

He didn’t know what he was looking for or the response he wanted to receive. He just knew something bad was happening and he was scared that it would tear them apart. He didn’t want to lose Baekhyun, he could live without their dream but not without Baekhyun. He looked at the candles lit around the church he walked towards the ones that weren’t lit, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lighting one up. He wished for their small family of two to be happy again. 

He got home to a dark house. All the lights were off and he figured Baekhyun had probably not gotten up to eat either. He walked into their room quietly, “Where were you?” Baekhyun asked through hiccups, he had been crying again, “I thought you left me.” He cried and Yixing quickly walked to the bed to hold him, “Never, I would never.” He kissed him deeply, only pulling away to get Baekhyun tissues to blow his nose, “I’m sorry, I’ll get better, please don’t do that again.” He held Yixing tightly and stained his shirt with his tears, “It’s okay my love, everything’s okay, we’re going to be okay.” He kissed him again he wished that each kiss could show Baekhyun how much he loved him and how that never in a million years would he ever think about leaving him. They fell asleep holding each other that night. 

It was officially the day before Christmas. Baekhyun had gotten better over the past few days, they had decorated their tree together and went out to buy presents for their friends. They had all been worried about them, about Baekhyun, but Yixing assured them that they were doing better, each day, little by little. 

Yixing’s attempt at baking for Baekhyun for the first time made him laugh, Yixing was making a fool out of himself trying to get the ingredients right and he had gotten flour all over his face and shirt, it made Baekhyun giggle and that’s all Yixing needed to not feel embarrassed or like a complete idiot.   
They ate the cookies the turned out okay and drank hot cocoa in front of their fireplace, “I love you.” Baekhyun had whispered to Yixing “I love you too.” Yixing replied and they shared a kiss, or two, or many. 

They usually exchanged presents on the night of the 24th. They bought each other three gifts always, anniversary presents, one for their first date and one for their wedding day, and their Christmas present. This year it was hard to choose. Nothing would be good enough after their hard start of the month. He was walking around town looking through the store windows to see if anything caught his eye, to see if anything yelled “this is a great present for Baekhyun!” he already had the two other presents, a cashmere sweater for their date anniversary and a new rose gold watch for their wedding anniversary. He was out of ideas and out of storefronts as he stood at the end of the street looking around for any other place he could go. 

Bark bark, he heard from behind him and realized he had stopped in front of a pet store. There was puppies playing and fighting in front of the big window, Yixing chuckled at their antics and walked inside to get a closer look, mostly to hold one. They were so cute.   
He played with some poodle puppies, they kept biting him so he turned to the bulldog puppies who were sleeping piled up on each other, he didn’t want to bother them so he touched them with the back of his hand before moving to next puppies. Playful corgis were running around and biting each other’s ears. He watched them for a bit before petting them and then they decided they all wanted to get petted and bit at Yixing’s hand for attention, all but one. “He’s from a different litter of pups, all these are siblings so they get along well.” The pet store worker commented. The puppy laid in the corner staring at all the other pups, Yixing picked him up and petted him, rubbing small circles on his head, the small corgi licked his cheek, “I’ll take him.” 

Yixing knew it wouldn’t replace their need for wanting a baby, but at least it would make noise around the house and keep Baekhyun company when he wasn’t home.   
He left the puppy in the car while he went inside to check what Baekhyun was doing, he was taking a shower. Yixing quickly ran back outside and got the puppy and took him to his home office. He set up the small puppy cage with a bed and diaper pads on the floor and gave him food and water. He checked to make sure there wasn’t any cables he could chew on or hurt himself with before petting him one last time and heading out the door, locking it behind him.   
“What’re you doing?” Baekhyun asked from behind him, a small pout on his lips as he dried his hair with a towel, “N-nothing,” Yixing walked towards him and began to dry his hair for him, Baekhyun kept looking at the office door. Yixing had to lead Baekhyun back into their bedroom before his curiosity got the best of him and demand to know what was in the room. 

“Yixing— I just- took a shower.” Baekhyun whined but held Yixing’s face against his neck while he kissed it and his hands squeezed his butt. “Okay, okay.” He planted a few kisses on his lips before pulling away, “I didn’t say stop.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and pulled him close again. 

They both showered again and while Baekhyun was getting dressed he went to check on the puppy, he was curled up on his bed sleeping. He went back into their bedroom and put his shoes on, “No drinking okay? The weather lady said it was going to snow so we both have to be alert when driving back.” Baekhyun said as he styled his hair, “No drinking, no problem.” Yixing wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed the base of his neck, “You look beautiful.” He said and it made Baekhyun smile, Yixing walked away to get their coats. 

They went to Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s for dinner that year. They had said no drinking but they each had a glass of champagne while they were exchanging gifts with their friends. It had been a good time, to be surrounded by people you care about and appreciate, it felt nice. On their way home they held hands and it did start to snow. It also felt a little bit like their old selfs, full of Christmas spirit and joy. 

“I’m sorry for the way things were in the beginning of the month,” Baekhyun said when they got home, “It’s something we’ve both always wanted but I guess I took it harder this time more than the other times they rejected us.” He pursed his lips before talking again, “I guess I thought since it was December, our month, that it would be approved this time. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun looked at Yixing now, “You don’t have to be sorry, about anything.” Yixing understood what Baekhyun meant, he understood why Baekhyun was so upset from the beginning, he leaned over the to the passenger seat and kissed his forehead, “Let’s exchange gifts.” He smiled at Baekhyun and seeing him excited made Baekhyun smile too. 

Baekhyun got Yixing an expensive fountain pen, a navy blue tie with small grey ‘b’s’ printed all over it, “B for Baekhyun!” He had excitedly said and cuff links with Yixing’s initials on them. “Hey, I only got three presents.” Baekhyun pouted and Yixing’s heart fluttered with love and warmth, “Oh! That’s right. Wait right here.” 

Yixing walked up to his office, the puppy was drinking water when he opened the door. He had eaten because some of the food was missing and he made a bit of a mess, a mess he would have to clean up soon or his office would begin to smell. He got the gift box he had bought and placed a small towel inside so it would be soft for the puppy and placed him inside. “Oooh a big present!” Baekhyun clasped his hands together, Yixing handed him the box and and sat behind him, Baekhyun nestled himself in between Yixing’s legs before opening the box. “Oh my god! It’s a puppy!” He pulled the little puppy out of the box and immediately began to baby him and cuddle him against his neck, the puppy was delighted and licked Baekhyun’s face. Yixing couldn’t help but smile at how happy Baekhyun looked. 

They laid in bed with the puppy that night, “What’re you going to name him?” Yixing asked as they both petted the sleeping puppy, “Hmm, I’m not sure yet. Thank you again, Xingie. Best present ever!” He yelled and giggled quietly, leaning over to kiss Yixing making the puppy whine in the process because the dent in the bed had moved him and woken him up. They had moved the puppy pen into their room so Baekhyun got up and placed the puppy on his bed so he could sleep comfortably. He quickly got back into bed and cuddled Yixing, he felt warm and happy. Even if they couldn’t have any kids he knew he would always have Yixing and now their puppy too. 

Ring ring, the phone rang early December 25th, “Hello?” Answered a groggy Baekhyun, “Is this the Zhang household?” A cheerful voice asked, “It is,” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes sleepily, “This is Seulgi from SM adoption agency, congratulations! You’ve been approved! It is a one year old baby girl—” Seulgi kept talking excitedly but Baekhyun had stopped listening after “you’ve been approved!” 

“You can stop by this Friday to sign the papers and pick her up. Congratulations again!” Seulgi said before hanging up, Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it and a wide eyed Yixing next to him couldn’t believe it either.   
“We’re going to be parents! We’re going to be parents!” Baekhyun hugged Yixing and cried. Yixing held him back tightly. This is what he had wanted all along, for Baekhyun to be this happy. 

It was their month after all, it had been the Christmas they both had wanted. 

“You’re going to have a baby sister!” Baekhyun told the puppy as he cuddled him, “You have to behave okay? I’m a new parent so I’m going to be bad at first but I’ll take really good care of you both, and daddy Yixing will protect all three of us and love us too.” Baekhyun kissed the small corgi who was more than happy in his arms. 

Their family had grown overnight, and they were both more than happy by the way things turned out. December would always be their favorite month and Christmas would always be the best day of the year, the day their wish finally came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
